


仲夏礼赞

by FaustCrimson



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: CP：邬童×尹柯分级：G设定：撒娇少女攻／内敛宠溺受，可乐味alpha邬童，冰块味omega尹柯（假装有这个味道），青梅竹马





	仲夏礼赞

“你说夏天，还有多久啊。”邬童叼着冰棍，坐在尹柯前桌的桌子上，有一下没一下地晃着腿。他已经长得很高了，双腿又直又长，每天早操在队伍里异常打眼。不过这个尹柯是看不到的，因为按个头他不幸排在了邬童前面，只能凭后面女生混杂在广播里的私语判断邬童又在搞什么幺蛾子。

 

不过通常都听到女生嚷嚷“又凑上去了”、“比着兔子呢”，感知着后颈传来的似有若无的热气，然后不争气地红了耳根。也不知道邬童怎么办到的，竟然能在教导主任的眼皮子底下搞出这么多花样，偏偏喜欢装个没事人似的，解散后还装模作样凑上来勾肩搭背，趁着班小松在前面掩护，状似咬耳朵实际上在偷亲他的唇。

 

“夏天不好么？”尹柯淡淡说道，“超过38摄氏度，班小松就不会再叫我们出去打棒球了。”

 

“他倒是想得美。”邬童轻哼了一声，又舔了一口冰棍，“暑假补课补得人都傻了，还顶着太阳去打棒球。”

 

“说起来，他人呢？”

 

“这不是社团活动时间吗？去棒球社给他们训练去了吧。”邬童皱着眉头，翻下桌子，横跨空荡荡的教室，将立式空调又调低了一度。现在正好是放学，该去参加社团的都去参加社团了，要不就是回家，整个教室里只剩下他和尹柯两个人。

 

尹柯终于写完了这页题，略放松地翻了一页：“你怎么不去？”

 

“我不去，班小松也不敢扣我的分。”邬童非常自信地说道，“而且，就留你一个人在教室里。我怕你中暑昏过去都没人知道。”

 

尹柯忍不住看了眼26度正在欢快运转的空调，无奈地说道：“你中一个给我看看？”

 

邬童笑了笑，将冰棍递到了尹柯眼前：“吃冰吗？”

 

这支冰早就被邬童咬掉了一半，剩下的一半上满是他亮晶晶的口水。尹柯倒是没什么洁癖，只是一直被空调吹着，完全没有再用冰棍降暑的想法。

 

“不吃。”

 

“嫌弃我？”

 

“不热。”

 

“哦。”邬童若有所思地咬了一口，忽然飞速的抬起尹柯的下巴，在对方来不及反应的空档上，含住了他的嘴唇，将嘴里的冰送入了对方口中。

 

尹柯傻了眼，舌尖的牛奶冰如电流似的游走遍了全身，都不知道是被冻的还是被亲的，温热的口腔很快将冰化了个干净，顺着喉咙滑落下去，诱发了胸腔的一阵颤意。

 

“你到底什么时候才承认你喜欢我？”邬童又咬了一口冰棍，好看的眉毛拧巴在一起，仿佛刚才的一系列动作与他无关一样，只是看着尹柯不自觉通红的耳尖，顿时起了玩的兴致，“或者，要不要在领操台上，当着全校同学的面，来一发爱的告白？”

 

“去你的。”尹柯恼羞成怒，将草稿纸揉成一团直接砸到了邬童的脸上。

 

“说呀，”邬童也不恼，难得耐了性子凑上来，吃着冰棍，把冷气都哈在了尹柯脸上，“明天，后天？下个月？还是高考完？”

 

“下辈子。”尹柯面无表情地说道，对上邬童那双笑意渐深的眸子，不禁又心软。

 

邬童有一双很好看的桃花眼，通常他都是拒人千里的不耐烦神态，偏偏笑起来时，那双眼睛会潋滟起撩人的光彩，明晃晃的如头顶透亮的阳光，照得人心头痒痒的，再也说不出苛责的话。当他露出八颗牙齿微笑时，两边的小虎牙不由自主地迎合起双颊的梨涡，让这个介于少年与青年之间的大男孩有了几分不属于这个性别的、微妙的妩媚。

 

“看我干嘛？我那么好看？”

 

“是啊。全校你最好看。”尹柯冷不丁模仿起了班小松的语气，不再理他，写起了语文作业。

 

“好看那就继续看呗，别写作业了。”邬童一把抽掉了尹柯的作业本，快速收拾好他桌上的东西。

 

“邬童，你是不是想打架？”

 

“柯柯，你确定要和我打架？”每次邬童喊他这个名字，尹柯都觉得是在冷嘲热讽。

 

虽然这个有些臭屁暴躁的alpha长着一张比omega还要俊俏的脸，但战斗力非同一般，绝对超乎你的想象，和那张脸简直就呈反比。要不是从前见过他和人厮打起来的凶狠劲儿，素来不费吹灰之力打趴beta甚至能把身为alpha的班小松一并拿下的、号称月亮岛学校最强omega的尹柯是绝对不会这么轻易服输的。

 

邬童第一次也是唯一一次当着尹柯的面打架是初中的时候。走在路上尹柯突然进入了发丨情期，虚软了身子在路上动弹不得，高年级几个身强力壮的alpha闻风而来伺机而动，可连根手指都没碰到尹柯，便直接被他们嘲笑过的“腿还没老子胳膊粗”的邬童打倒在了地上，个个连挨了几十下拳头，等救护人员赶来时只会在地上翻滚哀嚎。

 

“嚎什么嚎，嚎什么嚎！”正处于变声期的邬童扯着嗓子喊道，眼泪汪汪地指了指在地上有气无力哼哼的尹柯，又指了指脸上一道被意识混乱的尹柯抓伤的小口子，“我宝贝儿被你们吓得瘫痪了还没嚎呢！老子都被你们毁容了还没嚎呢！你们嚎什么嚎！”

 

鼻青脸肿的alpha 们看着邬童依旧帅气逼人的俊脸和那道无伤大雅甚至没流血的小口子：“你特么这叫碰瓷！”

 

邬童边哭，边接受了一支抑制剂，爬上了送尹柯送医院的救护车，哭哭啼啼地用仅剩的生理卫生知识问护士：“尹柯怎么样了，还来得及抢救吗？标记有用吗？我是很愿意标记他的啦就怕他不愿意……”

 

他一直以为尹柯会和自己一样是个alpha，上课压根儿没仔细听omega的部分。这下突然碰到omega发丨情既惊慌又失措，凭借着本能干翻其他alpha后又跟换了个人似的，绞尽脑汁地想“要不要标记尹柯？”、“怎么标记他？”、“老师怎么说来着？”、“卧槽全忘了”。

 

beta护士懒得理会这个脑补狂人，一门心思给他受伤的胳膊打了绷带，猛地打了个喷嚏，有些悲哀地和同事相互看了一眼——这个小omega信息素真是奇葩，简直就想把人冻出毛病来。

 

与此同时，同样打了一针抑制剂稍稍恢复点意识的尹柯撑开眼皮，望了望周围打着哆嗦观察他生命体征状况的医护人员和穿着短袖鼻涕一把眼泪一把、洁癖仿佛从此消失的邬童，根本没法把这个小哭猫和刚才那个揍红了眼的alpha联系在一起。

 

“可以了邬童，收一收……”

 

邬童惊喜地说道：“你没事啊尹柯，我还想要不要标记你呢。”

 

“……谢谢不用了。我接受科学治疗就好。”刚刚觉醒的尹柯警惕地拉了拉被子，看着邬童被医院的工作人员不由分说地拉了下来，远远还冲他说些什么。

 

“柯柯？柯柯？”

 

尹柯回过神来：“你不用写作业啊？”

 

“宝宝不开心了，要柯柯亲亲才能写作业。”邬童可怜巴巴地说，“柯柯舍不得我明天被罚站吧。”

 

尹柯抖了抖身上的鸡皮疙瘩，觉得世界还是毁灭了吧：“你再喊这个名字信不信我揍你。”

 

“来啊，可劲儿揍，朝这。”邬童指了指自己的胸口，暧昧地眨了眨眼睛，“我给你配bgm：'哼坏人，人家超生气的，捶你胸口，哒哒哒'。”

 

尹柯：“……我回家了再见。”

 

尹柯说走，就是真的要走，只见他一把夺过被邬童抱在怀里的书包，非常冷淡地横了对方一眼，就这么朝后门走去。

 

邬童被这一眼看的整个人都酥了，这么多年他根本就分不清为什么那么喜欢逗尹柯玩，像是不把他弄得面红耳赤就不痛快似的，非得对方面露嫌弃地瞪过来才开心。

 

从小时候就是，和尹柯玩捉迷藏时明明瞧见了他躲在树上，非装作没看到地走过去，还遗憾地大声喊“今天阿姨做的晚饭是可乐鸡翅”故意馋他。尹柯好胜心强，就算年纪小甚至下不来树了也只是瘪了嘴咬牙忍着，看着邬童越走越远，心里把他骂了个七八百遍。这下邬童才得了逞，忙不迭地到树下接着自己的心肝宝贝儿，一边嘲笑一边好省哄着。

 

不过初中以后尹柯已经摸透了他的把戏，再也没让他的成果。邬童不得不从生活中的细枝末节发觉隐藏机会，痛并快乐着。

 

但他绝不承认尹柯说的“真是个傻缺二百五”。

 

“别走啊。”邬童一个健步上前，直接搂住了尹柯达腰，把他往回拽。

 

“你再闹我就要生气了。”尹柯说真的，登时那股冰凉的信息素味道就从腺体后面冲了出来。

 

不光是alpha的信息素有攻击能力，蕴含到一定量的omega信息素也同样可以起到干扰的作用。特别像尹柯这样的，更是其中翘楚。

 

尹柯的信息素味道并不很和善，他一不小心泄漏出来时那“就像大功率鼓风机对着冰山猛吹”的冰凉信息素就直接冲鼻而来，冻得身边的人直打哆嗦，经历过一次的人就不想经历第二次。后来年纪大了才会控制些，却还是习惯性地和人保持着距离。

 

可偏偏邬童就爱死了这个味道，他春天舍不得离开尹柯，秋天舍不得离开尹柯，连冬天都舍不得丢下尹柯，更别说是在夏天。哪怕零下八十度，他也舍不得放开尹柯。

 

所以这种威胁对邬童来讲根本没有什么效果，他就是个深井冰。

 

尹柯腹诽着，拼命忍住想要翻白眼的冲动，没生好气地说道：“你又不写作业还要闹我。你到底要干嘛？”

 

邬童委委屈屈地说：“说声喜欢我就这么难吗？”

 

“我说喜欢你，你就不闹我了？”

 

“更要闹，柯柯喜欢我，非要全世界的人都知道。”

 

“……”很多时候尹柯都拿邬童没办法，因为邬童这张脸太具有欺骗性，偏偏射手座颜控晚期，还就是吃这一套，“别靠着我。”

 

“宝贝儿你记不记得小时候我们吃过的可乐糖。”邬童不安分地缠了上来，“长长一根和虫子似的，橡皮糖。”说着说着他就带了点厌嫌，毕竟平生最讨厌的就是虫子，恨不得和全世界的虫子决一死战。

 

“唔，唔。”尹柯敷衍着，说实话他并不喜欢吃糖，都是邬童硬塞过来他才会给面子地吃两口。那个时候邬童还没有觉醒，身上的气味也并不显著，后来意识到自己的信息素也是可乐味后，就再也没怎么吃过可乐糖了，甚至产生了一种“尹柯身边不容两瓶可乐”的较真劲儿。

 

“你是不是特喜欢可乐味来着。”邬童有意无意地说着。

 

“好像是吧。”尹柯含含糊糊地回答着，鼻尖萦绕的可乐味让他的思绪不由自主地回到了小时候。他拿着从头到尾都是空的袋子注视着邬童在糖果柜台跑来跑去，小铲子铲起一溜颜色各异的糖果，非得把袋子撑得满满的才去结账。那时尹柯已经像个小大人似的，看着完全没有长大的玩伴，又无奈又好笑。

 

然而当他意识到不对劲的时候，邬童已经得逞了。

 

尹柯的发丨情期向来被抑制剂牢牢控制着，他欲望一直淡，就算在大街上遇到突然发丨情的omega也不会受其干扰，甚至能镇定自若地给自己喷上beta气味剂，有条不紊地报警处理。

 

偏偏有个小弱点，是他和邬童俩人的秘密。

 

尹柯的脖颈腺体处在临近发丨情期的时候非常敏感，通常他不会在这段时期里穿任何无领的衣服，总是用衬衣的领子将脖子遮得牢牢的，密不透风。可只要邬童的牙齿蹭到一点，就立马浑身瘫软，失去力气，尽管不会立刻进入发丨情状态，但也只能让邬童予取于求，没有半分招架之力。

 

邬童的虎牙已经蹭到了尹柯的腺体，像是吃糖一般吮吸琢磨着，用牙尖细细地研磨那块敏感的皮肤。

 

尹柯控制不住地想要挣脱，有些绝望地陷在邬童怀里，断断续续地说道：“你……别闹！这是……学……学校！”

 

“我知道是学校。”邬童完全不在意，将尹柯的身子重新正了正，让他整个人依偎在自己的怀里，不动声色地释放了自己的信息素。

 

尹柯被突如其来的alpha信息素冲昏了头脑，整个人跟泡在可乐中一样，每个毛孔都冒着清凉的碳酸气。就像邬童趁着某一次教室停电冲到他边上，精准无误地在他唇上落下一个吻。待灯重新亮起，前桌总会意味深长地转过头来，闻着空气中近在咫尺的残留的可乐味，在他俩之间来回扫视。

 

而班小松每次都是一副“邬童什么时候学会了瞬间移动”的懵逼。

 

——尹柯至今为止都觉得邬童肯定贿赂了配电站的工作人员，要不然怎么入夏后停电次数那么多！还回回都让邬童抓准了！

 

邬童亲尹柯的时候喜欢啮咬他的唇珠，然后用灵活的舌尖撬开整齐牙关溜进嘴里，与他的舌头缠在一起。手则不安分地在尹柯的身上四处游走，特别是在腰间。高冷的尹柯绝不会当着人面说自己怕痒，邬童也心照不宣地避开了任何容易暴露尹柯这项弱点的情况，而自己私底下却不亦乐乎。

 

在信息素的纠缠下，尹柯敏感的腰肌被指腹触碰时并没有产生强烈的痒痒感，倒像是被羽毛轻轻刮过，一股电流嗖的穿遍了全身，让人不自觉曲紧脚趾，大腿紧绷。

 

“快点成年吧宝宝。”直至两人的鼻尖满是呼出的热气和撩人的信息素气味，邬童终于在擦枪走火前恋恋不舍地松开了他，又忍不住亲了亲他的头发。

 

“尹柯！邬童！给你俩打电话怎么一个人都不接？我妈想问你俩今晚要不要上我们家吃饭！”班小松大大咧咧地走了进来，直接对上了一室清凉的碳酸饮料味，仿佛是有人在门框上摆了一桶冰可乐，推门的瞬间对着他就是劈头盖脸地一浇。

 

“什么鬼，你们把可乐打翻了？”在邬童信息素和冷空调的双重遮掩下，尹柯的信息素几乎可以忽略不计，班小松正纳闷这股奇怪的冷气是从哪儿来的，瞧瞧邬童，笑得跟叉烧包似的，也没平日里那副生人勿近的冷样啊，再看尹柯……卧槽这是发烧了吗？

 

班小松突然恍然大悟，不忍直视般地用棒球服遮住脸，颤颤巍巍地抬起手指了指邬童：“禽兽。尹柯还没成年好吗？”

 

“我没动手。”邬童白了他一眼，忍不住想了想小松妈妈每次喊尹柯“柯宝宝”时，尹柯脸上复杂尴尬的表情，一时笑出了声，完全忘了自己被喊“童宝宝”时的绝望，“去啊，阿姨邀请当然要去。再来一瓶冰可乐谢谢。”

 

“可乐加冰，是夏天的绝配。”他转过头，暧昧地朝尹柯眨了眨眼睛。

 

 

 

这个夏天，再也不会结束了。

 

 

 

 

 

-FIN-

 

 

 

 

 

Faust

 

2017/11/10

 

 

 


End file.
